Lewis Carroll's Asylum
by FrostbittenBear
Summary: Before the book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Charles Dodgson was the warden of a child's mental asylum. In my story, he based the story on all of the children.
1. Introduction

_"_ _Please don't hurt me, daddy! I-I'm so sorry!" An 11 year old boy named Mathew Paterson screamed as his father chased him into the shed. His father made hats for a living and the shed is where he stored his mercury to do so. Mathew looked around, scared for his life. All he said was no and his father exploded in anger. 'Away…' He thought. 'I have to get away!' He looked around the shed as he heard his father's giant footsteps. He was really mad now. He looked up and smiled as he saw a small window that he could just fit through with his rib caged stomach. He started to climb up the wooden shelves that his father put the mercury barrels on. He heard a small crack and froze but discarded it as he heard his father getting closer and closer. He finally reached the top and eeped as he looked down at how high he was. "Not now, Matt. You need to escape this fate." He told himself and opened the small window, ecstatic that it actually opened. He smiled before he heard a louder crack. "Oh n-" He was cut off by the shelf breaking and he fell on the floor, breaking his back on the hard cement but that wasn't the least of his problems." The whole shelf broke and 5 barrels of mercury fell onto him, breaking open, and coating the boy head to toe in mercury. He had opened his mouth to scream and mercury, a large portion, went down his throat and into his stomach. All he could smell was mercury but he didn't have a chance to be worried of his mercury poisoning before his father busted into the shed and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Daddy…help me…" He begged his father. His stinging with the poisonous substance as he was crying bloody tears. His father growled and set him down before he put him over his knee. "I knew you were a mistake the day your mother came home with you!" He screamed at his son and began to blister his bottom. Emptiness. That was my only emotion at the time. I was scared, hungry, and alone. Please don't leave me mommy….DON'T LEAVE ME!_


	2. Matt's Nightmare

"MOMMY!" Mathew Paterson screamed as he awoke in a cold sweat and shook in fear. "I-I'm still here." He said in disbelief and looked down sadly. Lewis Carroll's Asylum. The only place he could remember being 'safe' and happy. He looked around his room. His tea party, posters he made, and all of his toys were still there and then his stuffed bunny was still by his side. He named him March after watching soldiers march by the asylum through his barred window. He was so alone here. "Hello, Mattie~" A voice said through the doorway. His brown eyes met with blue and he smiled."  
'Ello, Chess. What can I do for you?" Mathew asked politely, hiding his terror and fear for this boy. Albert Knit, the only guy here that could make him become flustered. He watched him glide across the floor and smirk. "Well well. It looks like little Mattie had a nightmare. Let me make it all better." He said and pounced on him, pinning him to the bed. Mathew blushed and watched him closely, ready to slap him if he gets too into it. Albert's mouth latched to Matt's neck and began to suck as Mathew tried not to moan. Mathew growled and kicked him where it counted and pushed him off. "Not right now, Chessie. It's food time." He said and ran down the hall til he bumped into the most unfortunate mistake he could. It was Rachel Redheart, the Queen of them all. Her bright reddish brown eyes glared at Mathew, her black hair with red streaks in the bangs that lead to her crown on her head shifted as she humphed and walked away. "Damn…that was lucky…" Matt said under his breath. "Yeah because her 'red river' is flowing since last night." Albert agreed.  
Mathew arose and held onto March tightly as both brunette boys began to walk down the hallway, passing door after door. Chess had to hold Matt's hand and cover his eyes as they walked by the door that lead to the electric chair, or the chair with eels as they called it. Matt ran into the lunchroom with Chessie chasing him. He caught him and held him close before Rachel walked over to the two boys. "Why art thou being too weird?" She asked, trying her best to do a Shakespearian type wording. She ripped March from Matt's arms and began to run away with him.  
Chess dropped Matt on the ground and began to chase Rachel, staying one foot step away from her and finally grabbed her by her long black and red hair but gasped as she ripped March's body to shreds. Matt fell to his knees as tears went down his pale cheeks. "M-March?" He asked softly. The whole cafeteria was silent as all eyes were on Matt. He sucked in a deep breath and screamed so loud, a banshee would go deaf.  
"M-Mattie it'll be fine…I-I'll just fix him." Chess said as he tried to calm his crush down as he walked cautiously over to the boy as he was breaking down. He began to twitch and Chess knew what that meant. All hell was about to break loose. "Mattie no!" He cried before Mathew exploded. He began to have the most epic temper tantrum and two guards walked over and began to drag him away. "Well that was his third strike. Looks like Mathew Paterson is gone for good." Lucas White, the timekeeper of the asylum children said and sighed. "Poor boy. The eels don't like us at all." Alicia Lander said sadly. "No! He is not gone forever! I'm going to get my love back!" Albert said bravely before he turned to his friends. "Who's with me?!" He asked and put his hand in front of him. "Me!" Alicia said sternly as she put her hand on top of Al's. "Me too." Lucas said and smiled as he did the same. "Well looks like I'll live by the old saying," Jackson Trap said as he put his dark skin hand on top of theirs, "If you can't beat'm, join'm." He finished and smirked at all of them and yawned before he smiled. "Okay! On three, we say yay." Albert instructed. They nodded and he smiled. "One…two…three…" He said before they raised their hands up. "Save Mathew!" They all cheered and began to run down the hallway to the room with the electric chair.  
Mathew's voice could be heard through the door, begging them to let him go. "Mattie." Chess whispered sadly as he saw how distressed he was. He growled and looked at his fellow patients. "It's time! Mathew needs our help." He started and smirked. "First Lucas will race in there and tell them another patient is having a medical problem. Once gone, Alicia, you go and turn off the electricity and me and Jack will get Mathew out of it." He explained his plan.  
They thought it over and smirked too. "That is a great plan!" Jack said happily. "It might just work." Alicia agreed. "I hate being the bait." Lucas grumbled but got into position. "Ready. Go!" Chess said and he charged in and told them what Al told him to say. They gasped and ran down the hall in the opposite way of the children. Alicia ran over to the control panel and with Lucas's help, she began to try to stop the circuit. Chess held Mathew's small hand. "Don't worry, Mattie. We're going to get you out of here." He said and smiled as he nodded the best he could with the thing on his head keeping him strapped down.  
"Albert it's no use. We can't figure it out." Alicia said and looked at the boy chained and gagged on the chair and touched his soft cheek gently. "W-We're sorry, Matt. We tried." She told him and he began to cry. "Mattie we tried." Lucas confirmed. "Only I can call him Mattie!" Albert said in anger and hugged the boy close. "I'm sorry, Mattie. I-I love you…" He said softly. Mathew nodded and pecked his cheek with his chapped yet warmed lips. "I know you do. I love you too. I want you." He said and blushed. All the children, especially Albert, was taken aback by the confession.  
"I'm not going to survive this, let's face it, but I want the last thing I see my precious kitty loving me." He said and looked away. He was sad that he was going to die at 15, but his life was a living hell, so why not? "No! Matt you aren't going to die." Albert said, refusing to give up. "You're our King. My cute hatter as well. What about me, Mattie? I need you to keep me happy and healthy." Albert said, begging him to remember all the good times they had.  
"What about the time we set fire to the mush they call food in the lunchroom?" He asked and Matt only sighed in response. "Okay? H-How about making fun of Rachel behind her back!" He said and smiled as Matt giggled softly. "Maybe…" He said, not fully convinced.  
"How about the love we share? I'm your kitty and you're my hatter. You said yourself our love will be eternal." He said and kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, and then his chin. Before he kissed Mathew, he let his lips hover an inch over them. "You are mine forevermore." He said, growling softly as he smashed his lips onto Matt's, making the kiss passionate and loving.  
Mathew moaned softly in the kiss and the other children blushed and ran out, closing the door behind them. "They need privacy." Lucas said and the other nodded in agreement. After about an hour or two, Chess came out with Mathew in his arms. Their hair was messy and matted and their clothing looked like it was dirty beyond belief. They kissed softly before pulling away, Mathew putting his head into Albert's chest. "Come on. Let's go." Albert said as he held his prize. They all began to run away from the terrorizing room and finally were safe. Together…


End file.
